The present invention relates to the field of medical imaging, and more particular to, a method and apparatus for correcting a uniformity of a magnetic resonance image.
In current magnetic resonance imaging technology, before performing an imaging scan on a patient, a sensitivity distribution of a surface coil may be acquired by a calibration scan (pre-scan), so that the image uniformity enhancement may be performed with the sensitivity distribution, thus a more uniform image can be acquired after the imaging scan. In general, it is considered that the sensitivity of the body coil in the apparatus for correcting a uniformity of a magnetic resonance image is uniformly distributed. Therefore, in the calibration scan, a body coil image and a surface coil image may be respectively acquired under a specific imaging pulse sequence, and a zero sensitivity distribution of the above-mentioned surface coil is obtained according to the body coil image, the surface coil image and the sensitivity of the body coil.
With the rapid development of magnetic resonance imaging technology, the body coils used in magnetic resonance imaging systems may not be uniform in sensitivity due to changes in the size or other parameters, resulting in the inaccurate sensitivity distribution of the obtained surface coils. Therefore, the sensitivity distribution of the surface coil can no longer be used to calibrate the image acquired by the imaging scan, otherwise the uniformity of the obtained patient image would be lower.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a novel method and apparatus for correcting a uniformity of a magnetic resonance image, which can acquire a patient image with enhanced uniformity.